User talk:Zealot Guy/Archive 3
- 20:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Did you take the photo yourself? Anyway, i get what you're trying to say, but like many things, it just doesn't come across in writing - ''Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 14:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFFFFFF- The goddam M60 is winning in the poll already. Goddam. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :GOT DOMMOT ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 00:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :The poll should have been "What is your favorite Medic class primary weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 except M60 and SPECACT MG3?" IMO. :I voted for M249. I love showing skill practicing in controlling its' ROF. kelleroid 12:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hell, i voted for the XM8 LMG. I prefer it to the MG36 due to the open sights and it has a faster reload than all of the belt fed MGs - 21:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) So... How about that Magnum Ammo? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, btw, just to tell you, Zealot, that CODBO does not have a bullet damage increase perk. I've seen less kids in BO videos from now on. kelleroid 19:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I know. I've been playing some BLOPS. It's fun, but Bad Company 2 is better. I'm just waiting on those new maps. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 07:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::BLOPS... LOL, I'm so using that. Good, because I've been wanting to play BC2 with a decent squad for a while, lol. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 11:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Clan... I want to try out for it. How (if I can) and when should/could I try out? Leave a message on my talk page please Conqueror of all Zombies 03:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) can i be in your squad? if you are my psn is xander455 leave a message on my talk page (oreop) oh whoops thats Oreop I am now a convert The MG3 is the best LMG on the game, even with the recent patch. Period (as the Americans say). If I made a userbox saying "This user is addicted to the MG3, would you use it on ur page? - 17:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yes please. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 05:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : OK, i'll get onto it! - 18:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Dawg I warned you, dawg! What did I tell you about dyin'? I warned you, dawg! Oh, good times were had. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :LOL, that just makes all the more funny XD SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you mind if i play with you or some of your TT buddies sometime on BFBC2? I am not looking to join, besides, I would rather my HAI tag that I am currently wearing, anyway. No offense. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 02:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Russian sexy medic picture The hell? kelleroid 19:02, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Per the above. Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 19:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Why the hell not?! Hahaha! ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 01:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The Russian medic is a sexy beast. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Zealot, you'd love that ingame skin wouldn't ya? kelleroid 16:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHA. Yes. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 20:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) My ultrasuperawesome new first blogpost Yes. And as I wrote about the russian medic, you are so totally bound to check my blog for blasphemy. kelleroid 18:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Our game of Valparaiso on Rush December 31st 2010 - There it is. File:One_loooooong_game_of_Valparaiso.jpg|Goddam game took us 45 minutes to finish Pah. Call that a long game? I spent 1 1/2 hours today on Operation Hastings as the US, reviving guys by the hundred. Hells, if they hadn't stopped the counter for Hastings the PS3'd be miles ahead of the Xbox after that game! - 18:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :lol, still, it was a pretty long match, and I, for one, was getting really annoyed at our enemies because, even though we beat them, at every base, we would reduce the attackers to around 5 tickets left, then they'd get a really lucky breakthrough and restart the counter. We only managed to finally push them off at the last base, mind you, with one M-COM left. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Had a few of those games after the release of VIP 7. Ma team kept on getting bogged down in some heavy street fighting in Oasis. Couldn't advance, nor could we regroup cos of enemy fire. Finally managed to break the deadlock after (on average) around 15 minutes of trading fire with the defenders with a concerted rush at the flanks, then just mopped up each building as we hit the M-Coms. Pretty boring mostly, but I did get a fair number of kills with the good ol' M249, and plenty of revives, and a trio of all important M-Com destroys. - 11:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Onslaught Just a btw, do you know if the Russian recons use any other weapon than the M95? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ruskie recons only use the M95. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 00:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way SUCH IS LIFE IN VALPARAISO SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Vapor trail Alright, maybe in the next few days. I've got Friday off, so Thursday night's good. Also, we could try it in a private match. As for the talk page thingy, it doesn't matter. You can reply here, or on my talk page. However, the advantage of replying on someone else's page is that it notifies them. Vice versa, you don,t fragment conversations. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Really? Ok then, Onslaught it is. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:56, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Tactcal onslaught Is tomorrow 10 AM EST. 03:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) My complaint turned into a story I just escaped the Russians! Their tank knocked my Apache out of the sky during a scout mission over Atacama and I was under heavy fire! Their elites came in and pinned me down in the southern building of Objective Alpha and I was shot in the leg! IT STILL FUCKING HURTS!!!!! I called you for support, for backup, but none came. They found me and took me prisioner, and I just escaped and made it to Arica. Where the hell were you? Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 22:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do I annoy you? :) Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 20:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Naw. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 16:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Real guns website Could you show me the website you get about real life guns? Or was it SSD who knew it. Death to the false emperor! 02:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeh thats the one, Thanks :) Death to the false emperor! 03:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You still here? Lookie what I made as a tribute to the sexy russian medic with his beret: Zealot2-noise.png|Skin #2 with noise Zealot2.png|Skin #2 Zealot-noise.png|Skin #1 with noise Zealot.png|Skin #1 Zealot2-scr.png|Skin #2 preview Zealot2-noise-scr.png|Skin #2 with noise preview Zealot-noise-scr.png|Skin #1 with noise preview Zealot-scr.png|Skin #1 preview If you ever buy MC or anyone who has MC likes BF (BC2) then they can take this awesome skin for free! I also like the first variant better, the seconds' propagated beret is alittle big. kelleroid 18:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :OMG! Someone else here plays Minecraft! :D :That is a pretty nice skin of the Russian medic, Kelleroid! I might even use it to replace my LoZ Link skin. ::Hehe, you think Link would ever compare to the awesome BC2 RUdic? kelleroid 21:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm... let's see... Sword and a number of gadgets including a bow, an instrument, and an ancient grapple hook versus a 100-round bullet hose and magic paddles... Yeah, I think the Medic wins, lol. 21:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you SO MUCH, kelleriod! This is awesome! ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 15:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Never thought I'd see more minecraft nerds about! How dya get these skins into the game? Me want russian medic killing creepers... Been playing for about two hours right now. Got some pics of my shack house uploaded: exterior.png|The exterior of the house. Ground floor.png|The ground floor. upper floor.png|The upper floor. sign!!.png|What house is not complete without a sign? Anybody like? It may seem a bit crap, but it's only two hours worth! - 17:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thatssssssssss a nice housssssssssse you have there. It would be a sssssssshame if something happened to it... D: :Oh, and here's the link to change your skin. Just make sure you sign in! ;) 17:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Darn it. My evil sister's changed my account details... AGAIN! She infuriates me to hell and back. - 17:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Sadly I don't have MC Beta as a bought version (*cough*had to pirate it*cough*). I would gladly give notch his 15Є in his hands, but I don't have them either. I can't really play with you guys... kelleroid 18:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Bollocks to software!!!!! I now hate AVG from hell to back. It's BLOCKED me from accessing my Minecraft version, and says I need administrator rights to use it. Only problem is, I AM THE ONLY ADMIN AS I AM THE ONLY BLOODY USER! I now have to use a cracked version from here, but at least it still has my save data. Time to make the Via Appeter (like the Via Appia but more blocky!) - 19:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::@HP:Oh boy, AVG? I used to love it as it was free and found just about everything, but it takes up waaaaay too much resources and finds stuff that I don't want it to find, like keygens... ::::Just use Microsoft security Essentials and malwarebyte's Anti-malware. Together, they cover just about everything. if you have NOD32, use that as well and you're completely covered. Unfortunately, NOD32 isn't free and I haven't bothered to look for a reliable crack. ::::@Kelleroid: Yeah, I was fortunate enough to join the bandwagon around Alpha 1.2's release before the Beta came out. The game isn't exactly cheap (as it's in Euros), but if you play the exchange rates game and hope another European country goes bankrupt like Greece did, then maybe you can et a better deal, so long as you aren't in a country where the currency is Euros, lol. 20:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ahhh... The benifits of a strong British Pound (at times). Because of some economic malarkey, I managed to get the game at a time when the Euro was at a huge low to the pound. Cheap as penny-sweets! :::::I may try it when I upgrade ma new computer in October. But the really annoying thing was that I lost my custom-made trainer for DoW:Soulstorm. That was something I had had since the game had been released, and now ABG just goes and deletes it without warning! - 20:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's nice and all, but could I kindly ask you fellas to make a thread on the forums or something? ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 20:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Opinion on US Medics... So you describe Russian Medics as "sexy" and how they wear cool red berets. What's your opinion on the medic from the other side of the war, the US Army? I can probably guess you like the Russian Medic better, but how would you describe the US Medic in particular? 01:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Fabulous mustache. That is all. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 16:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude Could I add you as a friend on PSN? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Why are you so good at BC2? Zephalian 10:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Contact Since i couldn't get to you on Chat, i was wondering if i can play with you during open beta? Zephalian 06:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) }}